Robert Baramov
'''Robert "Cursed Axe" Baramov '''is a heinous murderer. He was recruited to serve The Magician but died after his master discovered him to be under the influence of Khalmotep, goddess of death. Story of a murderer During the Purged Decades, he was employed as a stonemason under a ruthless boss. After his memories were wiped by the Dark Tide, he was very confused as to why he had endured the ruthless behavior of his employer all those years and killed him. Convicted of murder, Robert Baramov was sent into a prison for four years. While in the prison, he learned of forbidden arts from his prison mates. As the ones who taught him were able to cause an infamous breakout, he was convinced of the path and kept perfecting the arts. He was eventually released and went after those who had broken out of the prison before to learn more. They accepted Robert as one of them to have him cut down their enemies, who hailed the up-and-rising Mages' Guild, after imbuing him with immense strength. Robert was content with his new life until he discovered his new allies to be resurrecting the dead mages as servants. In other words, he had been following necromancers. Robert thought of what they did as unholy and against all that he had done thus far. He secretly vowed to cut them down and wielded his axe, killing the necromancers one by one. The last of the necromancers was a high-ranking member in Library of Sepmornia. To defend himself, he struck Robert with a dark curse, draining his strength, believing that he had no way of recovering. Robert counteracted the curse by becoming one with it, and used it to create a boost in strength. Robert chased the last necromancer into the middle of the city, into Library of Sepmornia, and killed him with a brutal strike in broad daylight. The public were frightened of the man, whose powers left him along with the curse as the last necromancer died. He was convicted again for murder for the rest of his life in prison. Release and death After seven years, he encountered Micoda in the prison, who gave him the keys of the prison in exchange for information on where his friends were being held. Once he had the keys, he presumably used them to escape the prison. He was recruited by Blood Waher into the service of The Magician, a mysterious man with all the answers to the state of the world. However, shortly after being recruited, he was influenced by Khalmotep, the goddess of death. He lost his memories as an effect of that. His known tasks were to interrogate a private investigator, before being sent to Dystopia to assassinate a summoner and a Supreme Gladiator of Dystopia known as Diablos. He tried to complete the mission alongside Blood Waher and Devos the Ritualist which failed due to the intervention of the unknown ghastly messenger. As there was no way of completing the mission by themselves, Waher called for The Magician himself to appear. It turned out that The Magician was merely a boy, and he was quickly able to deduce Robert as someone under the influence of Khalmotep, killing him in one strike. Trivia The man whom he slaughtered at the Library of Sepmornia would later become Tutor of the Dark. Category:Characters